Sleepy, Sleepy
by celengdebu
Summary: Gakuto yang heran mengapa Oshitari selalu bisa tidur lebih cepat daripada dirinya sendiri. Boy x Boy, Hyoutei Gakuen, OshiGaku, 600 don't like don't read :


Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oujisama by Konomi Takeshi, own nothing but plot

* * *

Gakuto melenguh sambil menggaruk muka dan menguap lebar, matanya mengarah pada jam digital di bufet tempat tidur dan berkedip sejenak sebelum menyadari angka enam tertera di layarnya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun—lebih-lebih jika dia baru tidur dua jam. DUA JAM, gumam Gakuto lagi. Sungguh tidak sehat dan pasti akan membuatnya sakit kepala.

Pemuda itu berniat kembali merebahkan diri saat sekelilingnya terperangkap sesuatu. Gakuto terkesiap kaget, sebentuk lengan kini melingkari pinggang dan mencegahnya bergerak lebih banyak. Melongo, Gakuto berhenti berontak, alisnya terangkat bingung sembari berpaling ke sebelah.

"Mmmnn..." erang pemilik suara yang wajahnya terbenam dalam bantal itu sambil menggerut piyama Gakuto lalu beringsut malas disusul decak tak senang, "Jangan kemana-mana, aku masih ingin tidur."

Gakuto bergeming sejenak, dibiarkannya pemuda itu mengigau selagi pikirannya berputar, mencoba mengingat kenapa Oshitari bisa ada di rumahnya, di kamarnya, dan di tempat tidurnya. Tak sampai lima detik, lengan Gakuto terangkat dan keningnya ditepuk sambil terbahak kecil. Semalam dia sendiri yang meminta Oshitari datang karena ingin berbagi kentang manis pemberian tetangga yang baru pulang dari Hokkaido, menutupi alasan sesungguhnya bahwa dia enggan; atau katakanlah tidak berani melewatkan malam sendirian selagi orangtuanya tak ada. Toh tak ada latihan dan besok hari Minggu, lagipula tidak seru kalau dia memanggil Jirou sebab yang bersangkutan pasti lebih sibuk mendengkur daripada meladeninya, dan Gakuto malas menghadapi hening jika dia juga mengundang Hiyoshi. Lebih-lebih Shishido, tidak dalam seribu tahun.

Mereka duduk berdua di depan televisi dan makan kentang sambil ngobrol, pembicaraan soal hobi membuat Gakuto memamerkan DVD yang dibelinya minggu lalu dengan antusias. Film tentang pertandingan balap mobil yang akhirnya ditonton sepanjang malam sampai Gakuto menguap lebar serta tanpa sengaja menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda berkacamata itu. Oshitari menepuk kepalanya seraya berkata jika Gakuto boleh pergi ke kamar selagi dia membereskan ruangan serta alat makan yang digunakan, pun setengah menyindir bahwa Gakuto tak akan bisa mencucinya tanpa memecahkan sesuatu. Mencibir, Gakuto berjalan ke kamarnya dengan kaki menghentak sebal diiringi senyum dan gelengan Oshitari. Sekitar pukul empat, Oshitari menyusul dan langsung melemparkan diri ke tempat tidur sambil menarik selimut Gakuto yang berguling protes, sepertinya mereka sempat perang tendangan selama sekian menit sebelum Oshitari terlelap dengan lengan memeluk posesif.

Mengingat hal itu, Gakuto terkekeh sambil mengusap hidung sekilas. Ditatapnya sosok yang kini balas mendelik heran meski masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Apa?"

"Yuushi rambutnya berantakan."

Oshitari menyentil hidungnya sembari mencibir, "Aku tak akan mengantuk begini kalau kau tidak bersikeras nonton film itu sampai pagi."

"Sakit dong! Kan Yuushi sendiri yang mau," sambar Gakuto tak terima, dipaksanya berbaring menyamping agar dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu lebih jelas, "Kalau ingin menolak kan tinggal bilang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa bilang tidak kalau kau memandang dengan berbinar begitu, Gakkun..." bisik Oshitari, menatap sendu meski sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah. Gakuto mendengus, pura-pura tak menggubris. Kuapnya pun meluncur tak lama kemudian.

"Lain kali jangan sok begadang kalau memang tidak bisa," celetuk Oshitari, diketuknya kening Gakuto dengan buku telunjuk, "Bersyukurlah tidak ada latihan atau aku akan diomeli Atobe."

"_Shoganai deshou_? Aku kan ingin lebih lama menghabiskan waktu bersama Yuushi_,_" Gakuto menjulurkan lidah sebal lalu secepat kilat menyembunyikan separuh mukanya di balik selimut, senyum miring Oshitari adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya sepagi ini.

"Lagipula..." sambung Gakuto sembari berharap wajahnya tidak terlalu merah, "Yuushi selalu tidur lebih dulu jika menginap di rumahku. Padahal kan aku yang paling ingin tidur."

Alih-alih menanggapi, Oshitari memilih untuk mendekatkan hidungnya sembari menarik pelan selimut dari muka Gakuto. Wajahnya bergerak semakin dekat hingga Gakuto spontan memejamkan mata dengan takut.

Pucuk hidung Oshitari mendarat di pipi kanannya dan Gakuto berkedik membuka mata, didapatinya sang _tensai_ menjauh sambil menahan tawa.

"Kenapa aku bisa tidur lebih dulu?" Oshitari mengulang lirih, suara rendahnya bercampur nada membujuk, lengannya dirapatkan di pinggang pemuda itu dan beringsut mendekap, "Tentu saja karena Gakuto enak dipeluk."

Dan Oshitari kembali terlelap selagi Gakuto mengerjap-ngerjap.

* * *

owari


End file.
